1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal recording apparatus adapted to record a still picture in a first recording medium such as a video tape and in a second recording medium such as a semiconductor memory.
2. Description of Related Art
Many of the conventional signal recorders use only a single alarm or warning sound to inform the user of the operation and status of them. The single sound has only one tone in many cases.
As in the above, the apparatus is designed to provide an alarm or warning sound upon operation thereof However, if the apparatus provides different results from one operation, sound is used to inform the user of the operation. In this case, if only a single sound is available or if the sound has only a single tone, the user will not be able to know which one of the possible different results has been led from the operation of the apparatus.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks of the prior art by providing a signal recording apparatus and method adapted to produce different sounds which allow the user to correctly tell apparatus functions different from but similar to each other.
The above object can be attained by providing a signal recording apparatus comprising a first recording medium and second recording medium, to both of which a signal can be recorded, and a controlling means for providing a difference between a trigger sound issued when a still picture is recorded into the first recording medium and a one issued when a still picture is recorded into the second recording medium.
The signal recording apparatus is also adapted to record a moving picture in addition to a still picture into at least the first recording medium.
The controlling means generates a different trigger sound from a different source. Further, the trigger sound source for recording a still picture into the second recording medium is put in a sleep mode when it is unused.
These objects and other objects, features and advantages of the present intention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.